


Body Language

by WaterHorseyBlues



Series: Cultural Exchange Migrants [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Elf!Youngjae, Elves, Knotting, Lycan!Daehyun, M/M, Magical Realism, Porn With Plot, Puca!Jongup, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut, Typos, Werewolf Sex, more like lycan tbh, puca, typos eveywhere, yes you have to get through 8k words to get to the boning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterHorseyBlues/pseuds/WaterHorseyBlues
Summary: 'There was something really awkward about going to his flat with the specific intention to have sex with his non-human flatmate.'Humans can host non-human exchange migrants known as CEM's. Yongguk, Himchan and Junhong open their homes to one each, and find their fair share of cultural difficulties. However, Yongguk's greatest difficulty is his slowly developing interest in his lycan flatmate and the building tension between them.Note: this is very un-proofread and very un-beta'd





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was possessed by a different writer for four days while I churned this out. This is rife with typos and general mess but I really had to get it out of my brain so i could work on my decent fic ideas.

He'd signed up to host a Culture Exchange Migrant after Himchan had done it the previous year and temporarily hosted a very pleasant kinnara by the name of Eunae. Once she had gone back home Himchan felt compelled to sign up again and encourages Yongguk and Junhong to join in. It made sense, all three of them lived alone with large enough apartments and Yongguk had to admit he was more than a little curious in the people and cultures of those beyond the leylines and fairy rings.

He arrived at the embassy with his documents and handed the papers over to the woman at the desk who processed them quietly. After a few moments of typing and clarifying a bit of information she stepped back and opened a door just to the side of the desk and called in.

“Jung Daehyun, come to the desk please, your host has arrived.”

Yongguk only had a brief moment to look at the man – or rather the large furry ears sticking out of fluffy brown hair and wide yellow eyes – before being half tackled to the ground. He grabbed the desk for support, feeling claws digging into his shoulder and hot breath on his face. A panic rose inside him as he wondered if he was about to be eaten alive, before realising that he was being sniffed curiously. He blinked.

“Mister Jung, behaviour like that will not be tolerated in the embassy,” the woman at the desk said blandly as though she dealt with this every day.

The man – Jung Daehyun – straightened up and pulled back. “Sorry! I forgot humans don't greet like this!” He grinned, exposing a row of large sharp teeth. “Hi!”

Yongguk took a moment to pull himself together. “Um. Hello.” He straightened his clothes out a bit. “I'm Yongguk.” He held a hand out.

Daehyun looked down at it then at him, then jolted as though remembering and grasped his hand in both of his own clawed ones, scratching his skin. “Good to meet you!”

Yongguk flinched and found his hand bleeding when the other man pulled his hands away.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry!” Daehyun fretted, “I'll fix it!”

Daehyun had grabbed his hand again, tongue out, before sense kicked in and he pulled it away.

“No, thanks, I'll just clean it at home!” He said a little more aggressively than he intended.

Daehyun's large fluffy ears flattened a bit.

“S-so lets go there, now, we can get food on the way. You must be hungry, right?”

Daehyun was visibly cheered by this, giant tail wagging behind him. “Yeah! You can show me around a human city!”

Yongguk hoped it was just first-day nerves that was making this feel like such a bad decision.

 

As it turned out Daehyun was very hungry and demolished a bucket of chicken wings in minutes, not minding the staring onlookers. It was feral and frankly terrifying.

Yongguk barely touched his own food. His face burned in embarrassment. While the exchange programme was hardly new, people weren't totally used to non-humans wandering around the city, let alone the unusual behaviours that came with them. They were certainly not used to them sniffing the inside of the empty bucket in a cheap take-out sitting area in the middle of the day.

When Daehyun finally settled – licking his lips a few times and scratching crumbs out of his hair and ears (how had it got there?) - Yongguk finally mustered the energy to ask the question he'd wanted to ask since he'd been confirmed as a host.

“So, um. Daehyun.”

The man's ears twitched and he stared at him. “Yes?”

“I- I hope this isn't insensitive, I just want to be clear so I don't mislabel...”

“You want to ask what I am?” Daehyun grinned.

Yongguk deflated a bit. “Yes.”

Daehyun straightened up a bit and smiled. “I am a lycan!”

Yongguk nodded. He'd suspected as much. “So... A bit like a warewolf?”

Daehyun hummed. “That's... Sort of a human word you guys made for us.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I will remember not to use that!” He mentally struck himself for aking suck an obvious mistake. Of course, why would they call themselves wolf-men?

Daehyun smiled regardless. “But I suppose you guys would think we have wolf parts, since we think you have monkey parts.”

He felt a slight moment of offence before he realised he couldn't argue. “Right.”

Daehyun seemed to notice Yongguk's tone. “Oh! I didn't mean any offence!”

“No, it's fine, I understand. I just hadn't thought of it like that.”

Daehyun still looked nervous.

“How about we get back to the flat and you can unpack you bags?”

Daehyun nodded, grin back on his face.

 

Daehyun had many things, which was good because Yongguk didn't and there were no space issues as he began to move in. Yongguk hadn't been sure what to expect – he'd been given no prior warning – so he was mostly surprised when all Daehyun's things seemed to be clothes, bedding and a few extra things.

Only a few things were different. Daehyun had no toothbrush but instead a large bag of chewable snacks that would clean his fangs, a whole kit for claw upkeep and a specific brush to groom his fur.

“You're a cozy sleeper,” Yongguk remarked as he helped Daehyun sort his room by laying out all the blankets and pillows.

“Not really, this is normal. You guys just don't need a lot to sleep with.” Daehyun stacked the wardrobe with folded jeans, all with large openings at the back for his tail.

“Hm. Humans only sleep with these pillows if they're lonely.” He moved the large, firm body pillow to the bed.

Daehyun looked over. “Oh, that's for when I'm in heat.”

Yongguk blinked.

“You know. For humping and stuff.”

Yongguk dropped it immediately, mortified.

Daehyun blinked then jumped a bit. “Oh! I forgot humans are sensitive about this! I'm sorry!”

“I'm going to wash my hands.” He made his way out of the room quickly and fled to the bathroom.

 

Daehyun more or less turned his whole life upside down in one night. They ordered take-out since Yongguk could barely cook more than instant noodles and Daehyun wasn't up for doing a shop-run, and what would normally be a quiet evening of pizza and music and poking around on his laptop became far more food than he had seen two men attempt to consume, the TV on and Daehyun taking up almost the entire sofa as he stared in amazement at the standard evening comedy show, tail patting the cushions.

“Wow. They're all... Human”

“Um. Yeah. This is human TV.”

“But _so_ human. No one is fighting or biting or licking each other. They're all stood so far apart. So much talking. How do you tell their moods? Is that insensitive? Human body language is hard to understand.”

He let Daehyun babble on for the next few hours, once in a while answering a question that seemed especially important – usually regarding a major culture difference – but mostly eating and wondering if he'd have the energy to continue this for the next year.

 

The next morning was a complete turnaround. Daehyun slept like the dead, if the dead snored, and only woke when Yongguk heated some leftovers for breakfast, sneaking into the kitchen with the gentle clacks of claws on wood flooring.

They ate in silence. Yongguk picked a stray hair – or fur – from his food. The couch was already covered. He'd been hoovering a lot it seemed.

“About yesterday,” Daehyun spoke suddenly, louder than Yongguk was prepared for in the morning. “I'm sorry I didn't give a good first impression. It's my first time away from home. I was really nervous and I get jittery when I'm nervous.”

Yongguk looked at the flattened ears and wide eyes of the lycan in front of him. “Hey, it's fine. I think I didn't come off well either. I've never had a flatmate, let alone spent time with someone who isn't human. First impressions aren't everything.”

Daehyun smiled and nodded, followed by the soft thumps of his tail patting the floor.

“But... Maybe we should set some ground rules.”

Daehyun's tail paused.

“If we go out to eat you have to try to, um, eat more...carefully.”

It seemed to take some time for this to sink in.

“You can still eat how you want here, but you clean up after yourself, okay?”

Daehyun nodded.

“And, um, clean your shedding up.”

Daehyun nodded again.

“Also, I don't really know how this goes down for you normally but I really don't ever want to know about or hear about your... Um... Humping.”

Daehyun nodded again.

“Okay. That's good. Uh, do you need me to do anything or...?”

“Can you please be really, really clear with your emotions for me?”

Yongguk blinked.

“Reading human emotion is so hard! Your body language is so stiff and small. Please tell me how you are feeling when we talk or make it very obvious.”

Yongguk swallowed. “I might have... A little trouble with that.”

“Well... I'm going to have trouble with what you asked of me,” Daehyun said sheepishly, ears tilting back a bit.

It was a fair point. “Okay. You're right. I'll do that.”

Daehyun watched him expectantly.

“I'm, um, glad we've agreed to do these things.”

Daehyun's tail patted the floor happily.

 

“So, how's your CEM?” Himchan asked over coffee a fortnight later, looking a little worn down himself but always presentable.

“Active,” Yongguk could only reply.

“I can tell,” Himchan eyed the half-empty mug. “What sort of person?”

“Lycan,” Yongguk replied, “named Daehyun. He's nice, but...”  
“Culture differences?”

Yongguk nodded.

Himchan hummed in agreement. “They are very high-energy people, I'm not surprised you're a state.”

Yongguk frowned.

“Hey, it's true. There's hair on your sleeve by the way.”

Yongguk shrugged, knowing it was pointless to brush it off. “What about you?”

“Puca, named Jongup. He's sweet but...”

“Culture differences?”

Himchan pursed his lips and sipped his drink. “I'm not sure. Is it culture to turn into a horse at 3am and scare me half to death?”

Yongguk raised his eyebrows.

“They're known for being tricksters but I feel like he takes it too far. It's weird, he seemed to deadpan when I met him, reminded me a bit of you but with a tail. But then he started lurking in weird places and speaking in riddles.”

“Eunae was a rare find then?”

Himchan sighed. “Seems so.”

At that moment the door to the café opened and a familiar tall man entered. Himchan waved him over.

“Junhongie, you're late!”

“Sorry, I lost track of time. Youngjae can be a bit demanding.”

“Your CEM?” Yongguk asked.

Junhong nodded as he sat. “He's a wood elf. He's normally fine, just sometimes he makes changes to the flat.”

“Changes?” Himchan raised an eyebrow.

“The front door started growing branches. I had to get a knife and cut it to get it open but he's agreed to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. I think he's a nice guy really, but he's really intense about his elf stuff.”

“You're making friends?” Yongguk asked.

Junhong nodded. “Elves like singing and dancing, so we dance sometimes. He's pretty funny too.”

Himchan and Yongguk sighed in unison.

“If only we were so lucky,” Himchan said.

Junhong blinked and tilted his head. “What's wrong?”

“Culture shock,” Yongguk replied.

“Guk's got a lycan and I've got a puca.”

“It's like having a dog but it speaks and breaks almost everything. Daehyun doesn't seem to calm down,” Yongguk lamented.

“Jongup turned into a dog but decided to do it while I was asleep and slept on my bed until I woke up and gave me a heart attack.”

Junhong took a moment to think about it. “Why don't you introduce your CEM's? They're both kinda dogs in some way, they might get along.”

Yongguk mulled the idea over. “I'm not sure if it works that way.”

“Can't hurt,” Himchan noted, “maybe we can have a culture-share party, my place, Junhongie you bring your elf along too.”

“Wood elf,” Junhong noted, “he's very specific about what type of elf.”

Himchan waved a hand. “Whatever. We'll have a big party and get them all drunk and they'll become friends and hang out and do whatever they do but without us.”

“Daehyun could probably do with more friends,” Yongguk said after a moment.

Junhong nodded in agreement. “Youngjae might like it.”

“Then it's agreed. My place, next weekend, 5pm, bring your CEM's and booze.”

 

As it turned out, people from different species didn't necessarily just get one because they weren't human. While Daehyun absolutely adored Jongup, with his flicking tail and dark shaggy hair and the fluffy wolf-like dog form he could transform into, Jongup didn't necessarily like him back. And Youngjae, all judgemental expressions and sweeping robes, didn't appreciate what he called a “dog park”. It ended up being three humans + one elf drinking while a lycan followed a puca around, desperate for attention.

“I was half right,” Junhong said, taking what victory he could.

“I think Jongup might be warming up to him. Daehyun certainly falls for his tricks,” Himchan added.

“I feel like I should do something,” Yongguk said, not doing anything as he watched Daehyun's tail lashing back and forth as he crouched in front of Jongup, who was a dog, then leap forward only to crash into a puff of smoke and Jongup appear on the other side of the room.

“They're adults, they can work it out,” Himchan said and drank his beer.

“More like little kids. I'm shocked any species would behave this way as an adult. So embarrassing,” Youngjae said and tutted, raising his own strange dark green alcohol to his lips.

“I used to dance naked when I was a kid and you do that now,” Junhong said.

Youngjae rolled his eyes, exasperated. “It's a very important ancient ritual, it brings us closer to the natural world and energises our magics- why are you laughing?”

The three humans were all stifling sniggers.

“Junhong, do you really see him dancing naked in your apartment?” Himchan managed to say through laughs.

Junhong nodded. “Most mornings. He does it in front of the window, I keep having to apologise to the neighbours.”

“it is so I can get the sun on my skin! Human apartments are so dark and lifeless!” Youngjae's face was a bit flushed, irritation in every crease on his brow.

“And I thought having to explain hoofprints to the building manager was bad,” Himchan wiped his eyes, still laughing.

“I think maybe I have it better than I thought,” Yongguk said, “he might be a bit messy but he's always dressed.”

Youngjae huffed. “You humans do plenty of embarrassing things too. Your whole day-to-day routine business is ridiculous. Using a money system in place of trade? What fool made you do that?”

“Ah, something I agree with. I'll drink to that.” Yongguk raised his drink.

Youngjae huffed and finished his drink. “I'm tired of this human party. It's dull and the moon is out so I want to collect some petals.”

Junhong sighed. “Yeah, okay, it's pretty late, we should go.”

Yongguk nodded as well and called out, “Daehyun, it's getting late, we should go soon.”

Daehyun immediately paused what he was doing to look up and nodded quickly. A second later he was tripped over by Jongup's winding tail.

“He's really cute with you,” Himchan noted.

“Huh?” Yongguk glanced at him.

“The way he just changes when you talk to him. It's like an excited dog holding back all its energy and waiting for a ball to be thrown.”

“I think that's a bit insensitive description.”

Himchan shrugged. “It works.”

Yongguk sighed and went to help Daehyun up. Himchan watched them with a smirk.

 

The walk home Daehyun was quiet and kept glancing at Yongguk. They were halfway home when he caved.

“What's bothering you?”

Daehyun's ears twitched. “Are you angry?”

He glanced at him, surprised. “What?”

“I was being too rowdy, right? I'm sorry, it's really hard for me to not... Be me. It's really quiet in human places, I'm not used to all the being-still and talking-calmly and not-fighting. He's the only person I've had a chance to be natural around. It was too much, right?”

Yongguk stared at him. “What? No, you were fine. You didn't break anything and Himchan wasn't bothered.”

“Your face has been really hard to read.”

“Ah, right.” He nodded. “I'm happy you got to have a nice time – or I think you had a nice time – I guess I was just worried about how Jongup might feel about it.”

“He was having fun too, he told me.”

“He did?” Yongguk had a hard time recollecting the puca saying anything.

“Yep, with his body.” Daehyun swivelled his ears and swished his tail to make a point.

“Ah, I see.”

Daehyun nodded eagerly. “But still, you seem more, um, blocked off than usual.”

Yongguk took a moment to think about it. “Just something Himchan said, I was thinking about it. I get lost in my thoughts a lot. I'm not angry, I promise.”

Daehyun nodded again, followed by the swishing sounds of his tail.

 

Yongguk was more or less forced to pay very close attention to Daehyun at all times. On one very busy day he didn't get around to eating until that night, and when he set out the food Daehyun consumed it so ravenously he jokingly asked if the lycan hadn't eaten that day. As it turned out Daehyun's species only ate when others ate, and so he had waited for Yongguk to be done. Since then Yongguk had set himself reminders for mealtimes to prevent the person he was supposed to be looking after from withering away.

“Daehyun,” Yongguk began one day while they were eating a large lunch that they'd somehow managed to cook between them, “I've noticed you never mention that you're hungry before we eat, but you always eat like you have been hungry for a while. I guess that worries me a little.”

Daehyun swallowed a large mouthful and licked his lips. “I do let you know that I'm hungry.”

Yongguk looked at him. “You've never said.”

“Not verbally.”

Yongguk felt immediate guilt rush inside him. He still hadn't got a hang of all of Daehyun's body language. “Oh. I'm sorry I don't notice. I'll get better at that.”

Daehyun seemed worried now. “You don't need to worry! I'm okay waiting until the usual mealtime hours. Honestly I'm usually hungry, we tend to eat a lot and human portions are a lot smaller than lycan ones, but I'm getting used to it!”

Yongguk felt immediately worse. “Are you not getting enough to eat? You should have said.”

“I'm eating enough! I'm not fighting anyone or going on social runs so I don't need as much energy.”

“Should I be running with you? I'm concerned I'm not treating you well as a host.”

Daehyun squirmed for a moment. “No offence, Yongguk, but I don't think you'd keep up with me, or even finish a run.”

Yongguk couldn't argue. “Okay, but you can still go for runs if you want to. You know the local area.”

“It's not the same alone, it's a social thing.”

Yongguk thought for a moment. “Maybe Jongup might want to run with you sometime?”

Daehyun grinned brightly, food stuck between his fangs. His tail patted the floor fast.

Yongguk smiled back. It was cute.

 

Yongguk watched Daehyun very carefully from over the top of his laptop. Daehyun had hoovered and was now sweeping up the last bits of shedding from the surfaces. He was doing his best to watch the ears and tail move, to get a better understanding of the way the lycan portrayed his feelings. He was watching the way Daehyun's tail curled against his leg when the lycan spoke.

“Yongguk are you- are you staring at my ass?”

He looked up quickly to meet the wide, yellow eyes above slightly pink cheeks.

“What? No!” He felt his own face heat up. “I was watching your tail!”

This didn't seem to make much difference. Daehyun's ears were turned back a bit and his tail curled against his legs.

Yongguk fumbled to explain himself. “I- I'm still bad at picking up on your body language so- so I was trying to pay a lot of attention and-”

Daehyun's face was redder now, but his tail twitching at the end. “You were staring at me that much?”

Yongguk could hardly begin to formulate a coherent sentence, mortified. “I was- I was just trying to be more aware of your feelings.”

Daehyun looked away quickly and bit his finger claws. “Okay! I'm going to just clean somewhere else now.”

“I wasn't trying to be weird!”

“I know!” Daehyun fled the room, one hand grabbing his own tail out of embarrassment or to control it Yongguk wasn't sure.

 

“You're a mess, Yongguk,” Himchan commented over coffee.

“Mess is a bit mean,” Junhong countered, “it's just a complicated situation between very different people.”

“Himchan is right, I'm a mess and making a mess.” Yongguk sighed heavily into his drink. “Every time I think we're reaching a solid middle ground something seems to go a bit wrong.”

“What can you expect? He's a mutt,” Youngjae added unhelpfully. He'd taken to joining them on outings, apparently becoming very comfortable in human company. He'd described human restaurants as 'quaint' and said he'd bring them to his forest home and they'd be shown the wonders of the wood elf life. Yongguk had to admit it sounded nice.

“Don't call him that.” Yongguk frowned, he didn't much appreciate the elven sense of superiority that Youngjae still carried around with him.

Junhong gave Youngjae a scolding glare. “You need to stop saying things like that. We talked about this.”

Youngjae huffed and drank his coffee. Apparently wood elves had a serious sweet tooth because he'd gone for the most over-the-top item on the menu.

“But really, Yongguk, you're hardly the most functional human as it is.”

Himchan's words cut him, but it was true. “I'm trying.”

“I can see that. You aren't bone-thin anymore.”

This too was true. Since living with Daehyun he'd put on a healthy amount of weight and felt generally much more energetic and focussed. “Well I'm at least making progress.” He glanced up and noticed Himchan smiling at him, but a strange tension around his mouth. “What's up?”

Himchan blinked. “Hm?”

“You're stressed about something.”

Junhong looked at Yongguk then Himchan. “Actually, yeah, you do look kinda worked up about something.”

Himchan laughed a little. “What's this, emotional awareness from Bang Yongguk? You really are changing.”

Yongguk frowned a bit. “Don't change the subject.”

Himchan sighed, a little dramatic, and set his drink aside. “I suppose I'm just worried we're all a bit in over our heads. Except you two,” he looked pointedly at Junhong and Youngjae, “you two seem perfectly fine.”

“Don't judge so suddenly. He thinks these 'pop tarts' are suitable breakfast food,” Youngjae complained,”where's the morning banquet?”

“He sings really loudly at random hours of the day-”

“-They are not 'random' hours they are-”

“-ritual hours, yeah, I know.”

Himchan laughed a bit. “Okay, I get it. But I stand by what I said. I really like Jonguppie, we've got really close, but it's still so hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes.”

Yongguk hummed and nodded. “Maybe, sometimes it doesn't matter.”

They all looked at him curiously.

“Maybe,” he elaborated, “knowing everything about someone or how they are isn't the answer. Even between species there are still subcultures. Daehyun is from a very non-aggressive clan but other lycan are more prone to violence and prefer hunting in their free time. But individual behaviours are still a thing. Maybe we don't need to know everything about someone, just enough to know how to make us both happy and comfortable. Maybe worrying about the small things only causes distress and discomfort. No two people can meet without some issues between them, no matter how close. Celebrating differences instead of obsessing over them might be the best approach.” When he finished speaking he found the others staring at him intently and his face heated up. He realised he'd rambled a bit.

Himchan's face softened into a proud smile. “You really are someone, Bang Yongguk.”

He quickly drank his coffee, a bit embarrassed.

“It's a very good point. Junhong, aren't you descended from a type of elf?” Himchan asked.

Youngjae choked on his drink. “What?”

Junhong looked a little sheepish. “Yeah but a lot of generations ago.”

“This explains so much!” Youngjae gave Junhong's arm a hearty slap, making him flinch. “What kind?”

“Oh, uh, I don't really remember. I'd have to ask my dad.”

“Do that as soon as possible,” Youngjae insisted.

Himchan smirked a bit. “This will be fun.”

 

They attempted another human-and-CEM hangout. Youngjae was more well-behaved and while Daehyun and Jongup did play around, they settled long enough to sit around for snacks and drink.

“You two have been out running a lot recently,” Himchan said to Jongup and Daehyun.

Jongup nodded. “Buildings restrain us.”

“Even outside,” Daehyun added. “Running around the block isn't as exciting.”

“You go to the woods sometimes,” Junhong said to Youngjae, “Why don't you show them the way?”

Daehyun's ears pricked. “Woods?”

Youngjae hummed. “It's a few miles away. I'm not sure you'd want to run there after the journey.”

“I can run for hours!” Daehyun's tail swished.

“Why don't you all go for a day out?” Himchan suggested.

“You should,” Junhong added, giving Youngjae a nudge.

The wood elf sighed heavily. “Fine. I'll take them out and let them run amok around the trees.”

“Good man.” Himchan grinned.

Daehyun's tail swished, delighted.

 

 

Daehyun brought several things back from his forest runs: interesting sticks, stones, random lost gloves or similar, and once fleas.

Yongguk sat, sleeves rolled up, resigned to his fate as he ran a comb through Daehyun's hair as the lycan combed his own tail. He was sat in the bath, soaking in a special soap, with little dying fleas floating on the bubbly greyish surface. He was entirely bare, but only visible from the chest up. Yongguk sat firmly behind him, trying not to stare at the fur that trailed down his spine.

“They sell flea-collars for animals. It's a bit degrading, I know, but we could make it into a bracelet maybe.”

“I actually have one,” Daehyun admitted sheepishly.

Yongguk blinked. “What? Why don't you wear it?”

Daehyun took some time to remove a flea from his fur, ears flattening a bit. “Well, I know humans have strange ideas about lycans and us being like dogs so... I didn't want to wear it and make it seem true.”

“Daehyun,” Yongguk sighed and found himself stroking the lycan's hair, “I don't want you to feel embarrassed or anything, but you need to take care of yourself. At least wear it when you go to the forest, okay?”

Daehyun nodded, ears still pressed back.

Yongguk hummed and gently massaged the base of the large furry ear. He knew it was a little more sensitive and he could get away with it under the guise of rubbing the soap into the hair and fur.

Daehyun relaxed slowly, ears slowly pushing back up.

“Do you want fleas again?”

“No.”

“Promise me you'll wear it when you go to the forest.”

Daehyun nodded. “I will.”

“Good boy.” It slipped out before he could stop himself.

Daehyun froze under his hand, then slowly turned to look at him with a bright red face and wide eyes.

“I- I didn't mean it like-” Yongguk's own face felt like it had caught fire.

“I can finish cleaning myself,” Daehyun said quietly.

“Right. Okay. Sorry.” Yongguk fled from the bathroom and silently scolded himself for his stupidity.

 

Things were a bit awkward for a while but soon settled back down. The fleas had fortunately all gone and they didn't talk about it. Himchan had no quarrel with making fun of Yongguk about it, though, making the older wish he had never shared the story in the first place. Otherwise things were totally fine.

Until the the next time Daehyun went to go to the forest. The lycan was grabbing his coat and about to head out before remembering the collar. He rushed back to his room to grab it, then came out a moment later.

It was sensible, sleek, and a bit more fashionable than Yongguk expected. It was closer to the choker accessory people often wore, but thicker with the buckle at the front and a distinct hemming around the edge. It sat a little low around Daehyun's neck but smooth against his skin so it couldn't catch on anything.

The lycan rushed across the apartment and said a quick goodbye before heading out to meet Jongup and Youngjae.

Yongguk remained stood, frozen, not noticing the work notes slowly slipping from his hand.

It took an alarming amount of willpower not to imagine a leash.

 

Daehyun drained his drink at the next hangout and Yongguk took one glance at him before taking the bottle and refilling it. Himchan watched them both with a small smirk.

“I like the incense,” Youngjae said, comfortably happy with his drink and leaning against Jongup.

“Thank you. I wasn't sure how Jongup would feel about it so I never burned any, but turns out he doesn't mind,” Himchan said with a smile.

“It's all from your mother, right?” Yongguk asked.

Himchan nodded. “Passed right down the line of ladies, still plenty to burn and my sister sure isn't using it.”

“Why do only your women burn it?” Youngjae asked with a small frown.

“Ah, my great grandma was a kitsune so she brought a lot of her things into the family.”

All three CEM's stared at Himchan.

“You never told me.” Jongup frowned.

“You never thought to ask, my dear Upppie.”

“But wait, Junhong is descended from elven kind – which he still hadn't found out which – and you have kitsune blood. How common is this?” Youngjae asked with a huff.

“Not that common. It just happens that if you have mixed blood you're more likely to be accepted as a host.

Several pairs of eyes turned to Yongguk.

“Are you mixed blood?” Daehyun asked eagerly.

Yongguk turned his drink around in his glass. “I think it shouldn't matter either way. Would it change your perspective of me?”

“Of course not! I like you however you are!”

Himchan didn't even try hiding his grin as Yongguk and Daehyun's faces reddened.

“Well, um. Then it doesn't matter if I do or don't have any kind of blood.”

Youngjae hummed. “Sounds like someone is pure human and feels left out.”

“Or ashamed of lineage?” Jongup added.

“Or it's no one's business,” Himchan cut in, rescuing a squirming Yongguk, “come on, everyone, drink up!”

 

“You seem upset,” Yongguk said on their walk home.

Daehyun fumbled with his tail, ears tilted back a bit. “I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. That's rude for humans, right?”

Yongguk glanced at him and smiled. “It's okay, really. I understand people are curious.”

“I won't ask again!”

“I'm not telling you not to ask. I don't mind.”

Daehyun let out a noise a bit like a whimper.

“I probably won't give you an answer.”

“So it upsets you?”

Yongguk thought very carefully about this. “No,” he decided, “I think it's just a very private matter for my family. When people learn about it, they start saying things like 'ah that makes sense'. It worries me. I don't like people making judgements about me by things they didn't think about until it came up.”

Daehyun nodded. “Okay! I won't bother you about it!”

Yongguk smiled wider. “Thanks.”

Daehyun's tail slipped from his hand, swishing fast.

 

 

Daehyun stuffed a bag with clothes and supplies. He, Jongup and Youngjae had got pretty close over the past few months and eventually they had decided to go camping. Youngjae had once let slip that on their visits to the forest they would console in each other their grievances about human customs. Yongguk suspected this trip was a bit of a get-away for them.

“You've got everything you need?”

“Yup!”

“All the clothes?”

“Yup!”

“Wash supplies and brushes?”

“Yup!”

“Food?”

“Yup!”

He swallowed. “Collar?”

Daehyun rummaged around for a few moments, then rushed around the apartment before finding it discarded in the bathroom. He put it on quickly and adjusted it as he made his way back to his bag, tail wagging. “Yup!”

Yongguk bit the inside of his cheek tight.

Daehyun pulled his bag on and grinned. “I've got everything I need! Thanks for helping.”

“No problem. Stay safe and have a good time.”

“I will!”

Before Yongguk could do anything, Daehyun pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzled him, then pulled away as fast as it happened. “See you in a few days!” The lycan called, a little out of breath and face a bit pink, before rushing out.

“See you..” Yongguk could still feel the warmth of Daehyun's skin against his face, the tickle of his hair and the fur on his ears. He shook himself.

Time to enjoy a little bit of peace.

 

Peace was boring. The apartment was silent. Only one night passed before Himchan called him and Junhong over to hang out, complaining about how bored he was.

“Why do I have to get so used to company only for it to vanish for a few nights? How am I to sleep without Jongup sleeping on my feet?”

“He does that?” Junhong asked, eyebrows raised.

“It just sort of started happening a month or two ago. But aren't you bored too?”

Junhong hummed. “I woke up late today because I got used to Youngjae singing as a morning alarm.

They both looked at Yongguk.

“It's very, very quiet.”

“You must really miss his company, hm?” Himchan grinned.

Yongguk felt his face warm up. “What is that supposed to mean.”

“You two are really close now,” Junhong said cautiously, “and you do have this way of looking at him.”

“You gaze lovingly at him and he does the same back. It's adorable but a little bit gross,” Himchan said.

“I do not.”

“Yes you do, Bbang. It's painfully obvious. I didn't take you as the type to be into that sort of thing-”

“I'm not!”

“-but you always surprise me. Have you two talked about it or do you just pine for each other like lovesick puppies around your flat and do nothing else?”

“I don't-”

“It's pretty obvious,” Junhong said sympathetically.

Yongguk buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“Oh good, you're coming to terms with the facts. Let's talk about that.”

“I don't want to do this.”

“Too bad. Have you told him?”

Yongguk sighed and drained his glass. “No.”

Himchan refilled it. “Do you know he's head-over-heels smitten in love with you?”

“He's not- I don't- Is he?”

“Drink up, Yongguk. Yes, he's been fairly obsessed with you since the first day I met him.”

Yongguk choked on his drink.

“I thought it was just a lycan thing but he really is different with you than anyone else,” Junhong said.

Yongguk stared at them both. “He is?”

“You really are blind. All that observing his body language and you didn't even notice?”

Yongguk paused to think about it. Memories of Daehyun's blushing face came to him. “Oh my God.”

“Ah, there we go.”

“Oh my God, what do I do?”

“You talk about it, obviously.”

“I don't think I can do that.”

“Too bad, you have to.”

He drained the glass once more.

 

He barely had time to greet Daehyun back before he was tackled to the ground, overwhelmed for a moment by a sense of deja vu. Daehyun nuzzled him, hair scruffy and tail wagging hard.

“I'm back!”

Yongguk breathed in the smell of earth and trees mixed in with Daehyun's natural musky fur and warm scent.

The lycan froze and pushed himself up, looking down at Yongguk with red cheeks. “Sorry! I forgot!”

He moved to climb off, but Yongguk caught his wrist. “Wait-”

Daehyun froze, eyes wide and dark, lips parted, breath caught.

Yongguk gazed up at him, heart pounding in his throat. He swallowed. “Welcome back,” he said blandly.

“Oh. Yeah.” Daehyun laughed awkwardly and climbed off him, standing and brushing himself off.

Yongguk got up as well, feeling especially stupid. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah! It was a lot of fun. We messed around and talked a lot and-” he paused and fumbled, ears twitching and tail swishing.

“Yeah?”

“Um. Yongguk. Can I ask you something?”

He felt his heart in his throat again. “Sure.”

“Do you-” Daehyun looked at him nervously, cutting himself off.

“What?”

Daehyun took a deep breath. “I need to tell you something.”

Yongguk could feel the tension so thickly between them. “What is it?”

Daehyun opened his mouth and closed it a few times. “How about I unpack fist? It's weird if I'm still in my coat and collar.”

Yongguk bit back his request for Daehyun to keep the collar on. He nodded, voice a little hoarse. “Sure.”

 

They ordered food since neither felt like cooking. They ate it quietly. Every now and then one of them would open their mouth to speak, but say nothing.

Eventually as Yongguk was cleaning away, Daehyun stood straight and took a deep breath. “Yongguk!”

Yongguk nearly fell over in surprise.

“I need to tell you.”

Yongguk looked over at him. “Yes?”

“I need to tell you about-”

Yongguk stepped a bit closer to him.

“I have these feelings-”

Yongguk stepped closer.

“I- I think you might f-feel the same-”

Yongguk stopped just in front of him.

Daehyun was struggling to form words now. “Since- Since I came here and- and I met you and- you're very important to me and it's- I feel- you- I- we- us-” He looked up and met Yongguk's eyes, cheeks a hot pink and eyes wide, lips a bit wet where he'd licked them.

“Daehyun.”

The lycan swallowed heavily. “Yes?”

“I think I know what you're trying to say.”

“Oh.” Daehyun's ears twitched nervously.

Yongguk reached out slowly and took hold of Daehyun's hands, squeezing them gently.

Daehyun immediately relaxed, letting out a nervous laugh. “I- I just wanted to tell you. So you knew.”

“I know.”

Daehyun smiled a little, still blushing. “I feel like a cub. I can't even talk properly”

Yongguk chuckled. He had to admit, he felt a bit like a teenager. “We don't have to talk now. We have plenty of time.”

Daehyun nodded. “But we can still be- I mean, before we do we can... Be close?”

Yongguk nodded. “Lets watch some TV together, hm?”

Daehyun ended up cuddled up to his side on the couch, tail wagging hard. They found some random show Daehyun had been watching, but neither paid it much attention. Yongguk ran his fingers through the lycan's hair, brushing the base of the soft ears. Daehyun's eyes began to close.

“You're half asleep. We should go to bed,” Yongguk said quietly.

Daehyun nodded. “Um. Can I...” He glanced up at Yongguk, then away. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Yongguk's face heated up. “Um-”

“Just to sleep! I've been in a tent with other people for days and I got used to shared bed space. It's common among lycan to sleep together so-”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Sure, why not?” Yongguk smiled. “I missed your company anyway.”

Daehyun's tail went crazy.

 

Yongguk felt the comfortable warm weight on him, the smell of Daehyun's hair and his body against him. He took a moment to appreciate how right it felt, and shifted slightly so he could cuddle better to the lycan...

Only to feel a very obvious hardness pressing into his leg.

He froze, unsure what to do. Should he sneak out of bed or wake Daehyun.

As though reading his thoughts, Daehyun gripped tight to him and nuzzled his head to Yongguk's chest. He couldn't escape, and waking the guy seemed cruel. He resigned himself. It wasn't that bad. It just happened sometimes. He settled himself down to doze and enjoy the quiet company.

Daehyun let out a small whine and shifted, grinding his hardness against Yongguk's leg. He ignored it, figuring it was just sleep movement. Then Daehyun did it again. And again. And again.

He came to the uncomfortable realisation that Daehyun was humping his leg.

He gripped the lycan's shoulders and shook him. “Daehyun. Daehyun wake up.”

Daehyun grumbled and his movements slowed to a stop. He blinked sleepily at Yongguk and yawned, fangs bared for a second before he grumbled again. “Wha- wharrisit?”

“You were humping my leg.”

“Oh, sorry.” Daehyun grunted and hummed a few times as he woke up properly. “I think I'm in heat.”

“Right. Okay.”

“Gimme a moment, I'll hump you properly.” The lycan began to shift more on top of Yongguk.

“Wait- wait no!” Yongguk pushed him off quickly, his whole upper body burning with mortification.

Daehyun blinked. “Oh, you're not?”

“I'm human! I don't- We don't go into heat.”

“Oh.” Daehyun blinked. “But then when do you mate?”

“Any time of the year I guess-”

“So it's fine!” Daehyun grinned, about to climb onto him again.

“No!” Yongguk pushed him back. “No. Okay. I just- I can't do this right now.”

Daehyun took a few moments to process this, then looked shocked, ears pushing back. “Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot you said you didn't want to deal with me going into heat! I forgot humans have different views about it!” He shifted away quickly, embarrassed.

Yongguk sat up. “I didn't realise it would kick in... Now.”

“I forgot to keep track of the days.” Daehyun looked a bit sheepish.

“Right. Yeah. I guess normally you wouldn't have to worry about it.”

Daehyun shifted a bit awkwardly. “I need to, um, go deal with this.”

Yongguk felt his face burn. “Right, yeah.”

“I'm... gonna go back to my room.”

“Okay. I'm just gonna shower.”

They awkwardly left the bedroom, scurrying apart from each other. Daehyun had the decency to play some loud music through the apartment. Yongguk sprayed the shower cold over him, trying not to think too hard about the way the lycan had crawled onto him.

 

Daehyun was more or less the same as normal when in heat, except he had to rush off to his room once or twice a day. And also he would lose focus on things very easily, especially if Yongguk was involved.

They had been in the kitchen, Yongguk attempting to cut some vegetables without chopping his hand off and talking about his most recent project. Daehyun had been politely listening, interested in the sort of work Yongguk did, when his attention began to slip.

Yongguk didn't notice until he turned around to emphasise his point, and found Daehyun gazing at him with dark eyes, biting his lower lip, ears turned forwards and legs spreading wide on the kitchen stool.

Yongguk immediately put the knife through his finger.

“Ah- Fuck! Daehyun, stop!” He managed to blurt out, stemming the wound.

Daehyun blinked and seemed to come around. “Ah! Sorry! I'll grab bandages!”

In a few minutes he'd rushed back with the medikit, taking the bandages and gauze out. “Give me your hand.”

“Wait, I haven't washed it yet-” Yongguk began to say as clawed fingers took his hand.

Daehyun wrapped his lips, soft and plush, around Yonggks finger and sucked.

He stared at him, stunned.

Daehyuns eyes fell closed, eyelashes flush against cheeks. His tongue caressed the pad of Yongguk's finger as he sucked more.

“Daehyun,” Yongguk said through grit teeth, “I am bleeding.”

The lycan came back to his senses and pulled the now clean finger from his mouth. “Sorry!” He quickly bandaged the wound, tail curling around his legs.

 

It continued much like this for about two weeks. Daehyun had begun walking around completely nude and hard. If at least dressed, everything he did seemed to involve spreading his legs or bending over or watching Yongguk with needy eyes and bitten lips.

Yongguk was starting to go a little insane, more than once using the shower as an excuse to take the edge off or to douse himself in cold water. He jumped at the first opportunity to leave the flat and found himself back at the café with the usual three.

Youngjae laughed to the point of weeping, smacking the table loudly.

“Don't make fun of him,” Junhong chided, but was obviously struggling to hide his own laughter. “But what's the problem? I thought you liked him.”

“I can't just- I can't take advantage of him! How can he make an informed decision about what he wants to do with me when he's in heat!”

“Bbang,” Himchan began evenly, “I think you're confusing human behaviours with lycan ones. This is the only time they get horny, and he's only trying to get on you.”

“Well, I don't know that.”

“He hasn't hung out with Jongup or I since we went camping, he said he's better staying in the flat,” Youngjae commented.

“Sounds like he's just after you.” Himchan game Yongguk a pointed look.

Yongguk's face burned.

“Bbang, he is literally begging for your dick and frankly you're being rude denying you both what you want.”

“Culturally insensitive,” Junhong agreed.

“You're bad friends,” Yongguk grumbled.

“Yongguk, I've got to know Daehyun pretty well recently. He really likes you, a lot. And you obviously like him. Humans view sex very differently to other species. We elves ritualistically have sex during the spring, great orgies that go on for days-”

“Please don't start this again,” Junhong interrupted.

Youngjae scowled. “Okay. But my point stands. Daehyun is still capable of consent and restraint, and you're the only person he's outright tried to engage with. Has he tried since? Only subconsciously. But he's respected your space. He's a lycan in heat not a crazed sex-frenzied animal. Just screw his brains out and get it over with.”

“Bit crude but exactly what I've been trying to say,” Himchan said after a moment. “Go on, Yongguk, go home and rail the poor guy until you're both out cold.”

“I hate you all,” Yongguk said very sincerely, “from the deepest darkest part of my heart.”

“We love you too.”

 

Yongguk wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. Yeah, Daehyun was being openly needy but what was he supposed to do? Just grab him and say 'let's go' or kiss him and tear his clothes off? He'd got so used to the slow progression of lazy nights and cuddling turning into messy lovemaking, or fleeting encounters in club bathrooms, that the situation of having someone constantly on the verge of verbally demanding his body in his living room at 3pm in the afternoon was a bit of a new experience for him. He hoped things would naturally progress to a place he knew how to handle. There was something really awkward about going to his flat with the specific intention to have sex with his non-human flatmate.

He started it the way it had all began: suggesting they watch TV together. Daehyun seemed to worry about how close he was allowed to be, but Yongguk encouraged him to cuddle close. He slid his hand down Daehyun's back, feeling the lycan shudder under his touch. Daehyun tore his eyes from the screen to stare at him.

He met his gaze.

Daehyun licked his lips.

Yongguk watched his tongue.

Daehyun shifted closer.

Yongguk leaned in closer.

Daehyun paused and looked at him searchingly, eyes pleading for permission.

Yongguk smirked.

Daehyun let out something between a whine and a groan and gripped Yongguks shirt in his claws, kissing him hard.

There were a lot of teeth. Daehyun's lips were soft and warm against his own but his fangs bit and pulled, tongue sliding out to claim. It was very messy and noisy and before Yongguk had even tried to make some shape of it Daehyun was crawling onto his lap and pulling at his clothes. It was all he could to to stop his clothes getting destroyed by those sharp claws.

“Wait-” He half breathed when he was shirtless and Daehyun was pulling his jeans down, already half naked himself.

Daehyun froze and looked up at him with a mix of worry and frustration in his eyes.

“All my stuff is in my room.”

Daehyun laughed a little in relief. “Get it after.”

Before Yongguk could ask, Daehyun had pulled his underwear waistband down and curled his fingers around Yongguk's shaft, freeing it from the fabric.

“Woah.” The lycan stared at his cock with wide eyes. “So this is what it looks like for humans.”

Yongguk didn't get the chance to even wonder what Daehyun was hiding in his underwear when the thick plush lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue lapping at the underside and sucking. He groaned and slid a hand into Daehyun's hair, gripping the soft locks.

Daehyun moaned around him, amazingly not catching his teeth on anything, tail curling at the end and ears pushed forwards. He let out a whining moan when Yongguk's fingers found the base of his ears, digging into the soft fur there.

It didn't take long until the determined sucks and licks brought Yongguk to climax, tugging at Daehyun's hair and moaning against the back of his own hand. Daehyun pulled back and looked up at him, licking his lips and smirking.

“Let's go to your room, I want to ride you.”

Yongguk nodded, a bit out of it. Daehyun grabbed his hand and dragged him to the room, ignoring the way Yongguk was stumbling out of the jeans and boxers around his ankles.

He pushed Yongguk down onto the bed and wriggled out of the last pieces of clothes, straddling Yongguk's hips completely naked. Yongguk stared. He knew Daehyun had a long strip of fur down his spine that met his tail, but the downy fur-like hair over his chest that thickened into a full fluffy happy trail and the coarse hair on his crotch and thighs was wildly attractive to him. He also now understood Daehyun's fascination as he stared at the lycan's cock: it wasn't too dissimilar to a humans, but had a flatter head and a thick, bulbous lump at the bottom. He wondered what it felt like.

He grabbed his lube and condoms from the bedside draw and Daehyun immediately grabbed them, slicking his fingers and pushing them deep inside him. He moaned and rocked his hips back onto his own hand, skin flushing and mouth open. Yongguk bit his lip as he watched him, gripping his thighs.

“Holy fuck, Daehyun,”

The lycan looked down at him with a heated, needy gaze and moaned, pushing more fingers inside himself. “Put it on,” he breathed.

Yongguk nearly tore the condom in half trying to open the packet and get it on as fast as he could.

Daehyun slowly pulled his fingers from himself and Yongguk for a brief second wondered how his claws hadn't been an issue- but then he was a completely different species. He grabbed the lube again and coated Yongguk's cock, giving it a few firm strokes before positioning himself over it. He looked down at the man and grinned before lowering himself onto his cock.

Yongguk moaned and gripped Daehyun's thighs hard, lost in Daehyun's tight heat. The lycan took a moment to adjust before bursting into action, thighs working as he rocked his hips on Yongguk's cock, taking it deeper with each movement. Soon enough he was bouncing fast on the shaft, tail curled up against his back and tongue hanging out as he panted hard.

Yongguk groaned and dug his nails into his skin, overwhelmed by how good Daehyun's body felt. Their hips met on every down-drop and he could see the bulb at the base of Daehyun's cock swelling. Daehyun's hands were pressed against his chest, claws scratching into his skin. He slid his hands up to grip Daehyun's hips, feeling how close he was, and bucked to meet his movements. “Fuck, you feel amazing,” he groaned out.

Daehyun was moaning and panting now, hair sticking to his face and skin beading with sweat. He looked at him hazily, visibly close. “Please,” he breathed, “c-call me... Call me a...”

“Yeah?”

“C-call me a good boy.”

Yongguk bucked into him hard. “You're taking my dick so well,good boy.”

Daehyun made a sound like choking and whimpering at the same time, shuddered, breathed out a strained, “Yongguk-” and moaned, spilling his release out onto Yongguk's torso and shuddering.

The tightness and noises was enough to push Yongguk over the edge as well, letting out a low moan as he came for the second time.

Daehyun collapsed down on top of him and they breathed hard before he pulled off his cock and settled beside him, both of them sweating and drained. They fell into a comfortable doze.

 

Yongguk watched Daehyun's face, the way it twitched in his sleep, his parted lips, the hair fallen into his eyes and caught in his eyelashes. He could feel every breath against his own skin.

As though aware of his gaze, Daehyun's eyes fluttered open slowly and he blinked a few times. He smiled sleepily.

Yongguk closed the distance to kiss him slowly and felt Daehyun's whole body press up against him. “You're hard again,” he murmured against his lips.

Daehyun grinned. “Wanna go for another round?”

Yongguk laughed a little, but the words had put a thought into his head and he could feel his body heating up at the idea. “Okay, but we're switching roles this time.”

“You liked the look of my cock?” Daehyun's grin turned a little mischievous.

Yongguk's face flushed a bit. “Maybe”

Daehyun chuckled and shifted to sit up a bit. “Okay. Get comfortable.”

“Ah, wait, first...”

Daehyun looked at him expectantly.”Hm?”

Yongguk swallowed his nerves. “Could you... Wear your collar?”

Daehyun blinked. “Why? You don't have fleas, do you?”

“No! It's.... It's not like that. I just- I just think it...”

Understanding dawned on Daehyun's face. “Ooh. Okay. I get it.” He grinned and got up, heading to the doorway. He winked at Yongguk before disappearing to his room.

Yongguk thought he could combust. It was worth the temporary shame though when Daehyun sauntered back in, collar on and a filthy, hungry expression on his face.

The lycan crawled up the bed and leaned over Yongguk with a smirk. “Is this what you wanted?”

Yongguk nodded. “Good boy.”

The two words visibly excited Daehyun, who's breath caught and tail swished in response.

Yongguk reached for the lube, slicking his fingers and lowered them between his legs to push inside himself. Daehyun watched him with a slight air of impatience, cock swollen and hard. It took a little longer for Yongguk to prepare himself, curling his fingers inside him and spreading them apart. He decided to give Daehyun something to do by reaching up with his free hand to grab him by the collar, pulling his face down to kiss him hard.

It was messy again and restless. Daehyun's cock pressed against his hip. He shuddered and slowly pulled his fingers from himself. Daehyun pulled the condom onto his cock, making sure it was secure beneath the knot at his base.

“Fuck me from behind,” Yongguk murmured, “like a good boy.”

Daehyun nodded and shifted so Yongguk could roll over, then get into position. He gripped Yongguks narrow hips and pressed the head of his shaft against his hole, claws digging into his skin. He pushed inside him slowly.

Yongguk groaned and his back arched, gripping the bedsheets. “Fuck, that's good,” he groaned, “more.”

Daehyun buried his shaft deep into him, taking a moment to enjoy the way Yongguk's body twitched and tensed around him. “Are you good?”

Yongguk nodded. “Please- fuck- move.”

Daehyun responded immediately, setting a fast pace as he thrust into the man with all the energy and force he'd wanted to since he first laid eyes on him. Yongguk moaned and squirmed beneath him, tugging at the sheets.

“D-deeper,” Yongguk groaned, desperate to feel the swelling knot inside him.

Daehyun complied and pushed until their hips were flush, knot stretching Yongguk wide. He leaned close so his chest was pressed against Yongukk's back, hands sliding up to grip his chest and shoulders, claws cutting deep. He thrust wildly into him, growls and pants escaping him like a feral animal.

Yongguk took it all, moaning and shaking, feeling the knot swelling larger inside him. Daehyun bit into the back of his shoulder and he groaned, reaching back to pull on the collar. He turned his head just enough to messily kiss the him, feeling sharp teeth scrape his lip.

The knot was so large inside him now, Daehyun almost rutting against him, their bodies pressed tight together. Long red lines had been clawed across his skin. “Fuck- so good,” he groaned, “I'm so close.”

Daehyun growled and put in a last effort to thrust harder and faster into him, panting heavily, out of control. He felt Yongguk tense around him and growled, pushed over the edge, cuming hard.

Yongguk moaned as he felt Daehyun's climax and his own orgasm washed through him, spilling out onto the sheets, making his vision go white.

Daehyun panted over him, still firmly lodged inside him. He fought to catch his breath, alarmed by how turned on he was by being completely lodged on the lycan cock.

He couldn't believe he'd held back on this for so long.

Daehyun placed slow, lazy kisses over his back, being tender on the spots he'd bitten into and licking away flecks of blood. Yongguk hummed in appreciation, exhausted and feeling a little fragile.

They stayed like that for some time, pressed close, coming down from their high. When Daehyun was finally able to pull out, Yongguk was on the verge of sleeping again. They nuzzled close to each other, faces brushing, and passed out.

They never needed to exchange words or have the conversation. They knew from the way they looked at each other what it meant. The slightest movement said it all.

 


End file.
